megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukino Mayuzumi
Yukino Mayuzumi is a character in the Persona series. She was an ex-yanki who was reformed thanks to the efforts of her teacher Saeko Takami. Though she hasn't shed her yanki looks just yet, Yukino is well-recognized and trusted by the student body, acting as a mother figure of sorts to her friends. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Playable Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character Profile *'Blood Type:' A *'Date of Birth:' 4/9 *'Zodiac Sign:' Aries *'Initial Persona:' Vesta *'Ultimate Persona:' Durga *'Arcana': Empress ''Megami Ibunroku Persona In the beginning, Yukino was one of the students present while her classmates played the Persona game, and thus ends up unconcious at the conclusion of the game. As a result she follows the party to the Mikage Hospital for an examination. While there, demons attack, and she fights her way out of the hospital with her fellow classmates. Upon reaching the school, Yukino leaves the party, and does not return in the SEBEC quest. However, in the Snow Queen quest, she is a mandatory character. Yukino is there when Saeko Takami is possessed by the Snow Queen, and feels it is her duty to rescue her teacher. Revelations Persona In the original American release, Yukino (Known as Yuki) was only in the party during the first part of the game, as the Snow Queen Quest was taken out. It should be noted that she was possibly the least edited character in the Revelations version. Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin *'Age:' 20 *'Height:' 170cm *'Weight:' 52kg *'Weapon:' Razorblades *'Arcana': Empress Yukino is Maya's photographer and partner at "Coolest" magazine. Yukino is currently the apprentice of Fujii Shunsuke, a seasoned photographer who acts as her mentor. She harbors a deep-seated crush for Fujii, and tries to disguise her tomboy traits in his presence. Still holding dear the memory of her former teacher Ms. Saeko, who rescued her from a life of crime, Yukino is compelled to do the same for another student who seems about to embark down the same path, Anna Yoshizaka. She is investigating the JOKER incident with her partner, Maya Amano. Tatsuya's group first meets with Maya and Yukino in the principal's office at Seven Sisters High School. After discovering that Tatsuya's group knows about the rumors, the two join their party and chase after Joker with them. While at Club Zodiac, Yukino meets Anna and is concerned that she has dropped out. Afterwards, Yukino plays a relatively minor role then the rest of the party until reaching Caracol. There will be two different outcomes of her fate at Caracol; if the player lets her stay with Fujii after his death, Anna will be led to the abyss of unconsciousness by Shadow Yukino. Yukino will be emotionally shocked after learning the truth. Philemon then suggests transferring her Persona ability to Jun Kurosu, an ability he lost when he ceased to be Joker (although Joker's Persona is actually Nyarlathotep). If the player encourages Yukino to move on after facing Fujii's death, Philemon will grant her her ultimate Persona, Durga. Instead of fighting Shadow Yukino and Anna, the player will defeat three Knights of the Holy Lance to save Anna. Even after Shadow Yukino shows up, Yukino bravely confronts the shadow and tells the team to leave first to Kurosu's rescue. Yukino will later return with Anna and rejoin the group for one last fight against Angel Joker. After this battle, she voluntarily sacrifices her ability to use a Persona to allow Jun to wield a Persona. She is last seen heading off into the city with Anna to find the Last Battalion. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Yukino is still working as a photographer at Coolest Magazine . Shortly before the beginning of the game, Yukino is seperated from Maya by her boss, and is not her partner anymore. As the events of Innocent Sin do not occur in Eternal Punishment, she still retains her persona. Since she did not accompany Maya to Seven Sisters High School and encounter JOKER, she did not reawaken her Persona powers. Persona 3 She is a guest on Trish's Who's Who, described as a very dependable looking camera woman looking to be in her twenties who got her camera from her master. Contact Persona * Bully: Yukino bullies the enemy. * Persuade: Yukino attempts to persuade the enemy. * Scold: Yukino scolds the enemy. * Ignore: Yukino ignores the enemy. Persona 2: Innocent Sin Solo Contacts * Reason: Yukino reasons with the enemy. * Reprimand: Yukino scolds the enemy. * Speak w/ Fists: Yukino beats up the enemy. * Take Photo: Yukino takes a photo of the enemy. Group Contacts * Yukino + Tatsuya: (They're the same: Both speak with their fists.): Tatsuya and Yukino beat up the opponent. * Yukino + Eikichi: (Like a leader and her flunky.): Yukino takes a photo of Eikichi. * Yukino + Maya: (Trustworthy partners. A great comic duo.): Maya and Yukino perform a comedy routine. * Yukino + Tatsuya + Eikichi: (They're the same: All speak with their fists.): Yukino, Tatsuya, and Eikichi beat up the enemy. * Yukino + Lisa + Maya: (These women share a sense of solidarity, even as their hearts are in competition.)): Yukino, Lisa, and Maya seduce the enemy. Gallery File:YukinoP2.jpg|Yukino as she appears in the PS1 version of Persona 2: Innocent Sin File:P2IS-Yukino.png|Yukino as she appears in the PSP remake Persona 2: Innocent Sin P2I-mayuzumiYuki2.jpg|Most of Yukino's expressions and her Shadow Side. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters